gohan no te vayas!
by DBgirl5
Summary: videl es la hija del gran mister satan y en el transcurso de la escuela conoce a gohan , un chico misterioso que la va enamorando poco a poco y sharper esta muy celoso y hara lo imposible por derribar a gohan. ire subiendo mas capitulos por el momento esta es la primera pagina!


_**Un amor inesperado**_

_**Habían pasado 7 años de la derrota de cell y la triste muerte de goku, milk lavaba ropa en el patio mientras la colgaba , goten invito a trunks a su casa a jugar mientras gohan estaba durmiendo, eran aproximadamente las 5 de la mañana , se preguntaran porque goten y trunks están despiertos , a goten lo despertó milk para que estudie y a trunks su papa para que entrene.. Gohan tenia que ir a la preparatoria Orange Star en la ciudad satan donde estudiaría para ser un gran investigador como lo quería su mama.**_

_**Gohan se fue en su nube voladora a la escuela y paro cuando vio el primer letrero donde indico que ya estaba ahí y se dejo caer de pie al inicio de la ciudad , vio su reloj y ya se estaba haciendo un poco tarde , eran las la mañana.**_

_**-gohan: no puede ser! Estoy llegando atrasado!**_

_**Cuando ya estaba por llegar a la escuela no se había dado cuenta de que Sharper también estaba llegando atrasado y se chocaron y rodaron a vergüenza de todos**_

_**-sharper: oye idiota no te das cuenta que estaba corriendo-gohan: (hijo de..) discúlpame no me di cuenta-dijo tímidamente y un poco agachado.**_

_**-sharper: tuviste suerte porque para la próxima vez te mandare a volar de una patada oiste cretino!**_

_**-Gohan:si lo….lo siento mucho- y se fue un poco encojido de roche.**_

_**Al llegar al salón gohan entro al ultimo de todos donde el profesor lo presentaría ante todos sin dejar de mencionar sus increíbles calificaciones dejando boquiabiertos a todos.**_

_**Cuando quiso buscar un sitio Iresa una chica rubia de ojos azules muy amistosa lo saludo y le brindo un sitio a su lado, gohan es taba en medio de Iresa Y Videl , una pelinegra de ojos azules casi violetas mirándolo con sospecha , porque pensaba que el era un poco raro.**_

_**-Iresa: hola soy Iresa , tu como te llamas**_

_**-Gohan: mi nombre es gohan , son gohan**_

_**-Iresa: que nombre poco común , pero me gusta.**_

_**Sharper , que estaba al otro lado de videl lo miraba con celos y odio al ver que todos le prestaban atención , hasta Videl , la chica que le gustaba mucho y que sin embargo ella no le daba mucha importancia , cosa que extrañamente le gustaba a sharper.**_

_**De pronto el profesor llamo a iresa y a sharper para que expusieran una gran , GRANN información , viendo que estaban distraídos los llamo para ver si estaban prestando atención , asi que en la columna de arriba solo quedaron gohan y videl.**_

_**-videl: asi que…te llamas gohan eh?**_

_**-gohan: eh….si , tu eres la hija de cierto?**_

_**-videl: si , oye , nunca te he visto en la ciudad , vives aquí en ciudad satan?**_

_**Gohan: no no vivo aquí , yo vivo en las montañas…..( oh mierda se me escapo! Ahora me va a preguntar como…..)**_

_**Videl: y cómo demonios llegas tan temprano a la escuela!?**_

_**Gohan: eh yo….- dijo tembloroso**_

_**Videl: si tu te pedí que me respondieras como llegas?**_

_**Gohan: vo….lando…**_

_**Videl: ah seguro en los vehículos de capsula no?**_

_**Gohan: ( chica lista me diste una buena respuesta) si si claro allí vengo.**_

_**Videl: oye gohan no soy muy confiada pero mi papa va a estar 1año en una ciudad del norte ya que va a haber torneos en todas partes y le pidieron ser anfitrión, no me dejo ninguna de sus capsulas , me podrías llevar hoy a mi casa?**_

_**Gohan: (maldita sea….)eh….bueno yo…..esta bien….(que has hecho burro estúpido!)**_

_**Videl: bueno te espero a la hora de salida-en eso suena el timbre del almuerzo- adiós te veo luego!**_

_**Gohan: -saliendo del salón corriendo - ahora que hago maldita sea no tengo ni una capsula como iba a saber yo fui un idiota al decirle que si ahora como la llevo a su casa!**_

_**Después de un rato termino el almuerzo y después pasaron las 4 horas de clase y al salir gohan ya se estaba pelando el cubierto sus labios por el nervio hasta que llego videl.**_

_**Videl: bueno mi casa esta en la avenida…**_

_**Gohan: espera, oye videl no te gustaría ir a comer un helado primero jeje jeje….-dijo tontamente nervioso**_

_**Videl: mmmmm… bueno vamos**_

_**Gohan: ( ay kami gracias!) ok.**_

_**Videl: gohan! Tus labios están sangrando!**_

_**Gohan no se dio cuenta que se los pelo tanto que comenzaron a sangrar…..**_

_**Gohan: oh no me di cuenta lo sien…..**_

_**Y videl se acerco y con el dedo pulgar le limpio la sangre que tenia , cuando termino de limpiársela gohan la miro sonrojado lo que le parecio tierno a videl.**_

_**Videl: - entre riendo- que me miras?**_

_**Gohan: sacudiendo la cabeza sonrojado- no nada solo que….**_

_**Videl: que tengo cara de payaso o que!**_

_**Gohan:no no! Solo que eres muy….bonita…**_

_**Videl se hizo rosadita por el comentario y solo lo beso profundamente los labios poniendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. A gohan le dolia la herida pero ya no cuando los labios de videl lo tocaron.**_

_**Videl: go…han no te molestes en llevarme a mi casa yo puedo irme**_

_**Gohan: bueno si asi lo quieres – le dijo despacio y tiernamente**_

_**Videl lo beso otra vez y se fue corriendo, gohan se había quedado estatico y enamorado después de esos dos , DOOOSSS! Profundos besos de la chica mas millonaria y linda del mundo, aunque el dinero no le importaba mucho solo quería volver a estar otra vez con lo había visto todo y desde ese momento le tuvo un odio profundo a gohan ya que sharper paso años tratando de conquistarla mostrando sus musculos no muy sorprendentes a videl y su cabello rubio bien peinado, pero lo que no sabia era que a videl no le gustaban los chicos asi, le gustaban los chicos como gohan ,quien era dulcemente tierno y humilde que no le importa si era inferior o no, conocía sus prioridades , mientras tanto , videl ya se había enamorado profundamente se gohan al igual que el.**_


End file.
